World's Meaning
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: Sakurako died. But then, she met and weird man who called himself God. The guy gave her another chance to confess. Now, she must finally confront her strong feelings for her love. Can Himawari get Sakurako's emotions behind the tsundere mask, or they just going to fight again? Inspired by a Creepy Pasta named "Egg". WARNING: may offend Christians.
1. Meeting God

Chapter 1 - Meeting God

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm here again with another story. This one is all about Himawari and Sakurako pairing. Some supernatural is involved, but it is not the main theme of the story. Christians might be offended by some parts, so get prepared as you have been warned. Have a good time reading ~

~The usual lonely guy~

* * *

Sakurako opened hey eyes. What surrounded her was white. Pure white. Pure emptiness. She couldn't remember anything at all. Out of nowhere, she suddenly appeared here. In this place of nothingness. The girl was scared a little, but still decided to wander around, searching for something the even herself did not know. Pain echoed her head, which was rather unusal for the girl as she almlst never had such headaches before. Walking for little, she was becoming desperate as nobody, nothing can be found. But as she about to start crying, an old man materialized from nowhere. He was more like an middle-aged man, showing a rather flashy and mischevious smile. He looked like he is a wise man.

"Hello, young girl. Welcome!"

"Where am I? And who are you?"

That was all of what can be heard from the blonde's mouth. Her panic attack had subsided when she set her eyes on the man. She felt quite relieve that she wasn't alone here.

"The Afterworld. You died."

The man muttered in such a nonchalant way that it shocked Sakurako. Still not understand the situation, Sakurako asked back, dumbfounded, denying to believe in her hearing sense in which the man infront of her remained that unfazed expression as he replied.

"I...died?"

"That's right. You fell from the balcony and died at school. You are at the Afterworld right now. Simple, right?"

Sakurako didn't want to accept those words for a few moments. But something told her that it was the truth and the words sinked in. She had memories of such event. Those images flashed through her mind. Speechless for minutes, the blonde decided to ask the man. It was something she suspected since the very moment she heard the news.

"You are God, aren't you?"

"You can call me that. Or anything you like. Jesus, Christ, whatever. But basically, I am what you called God. A middle-age human male look alike creature."

The blonde was strangely calm. After all, there is nothing she can do now, she was already dead. But she suddenly recalled something and opened her mouth once more, seeming worried this time.

"How is Himawari!?"

"She is crying by your body right now."

God seemed amused by Sakurako's question. The blonde however, dropped her shoulders. One word and only one could have described her face, utter regret. She blamed herself for all those days of delaying her confession. She loved her childhood friend. She adored that sweet little girl. And yet, she let her shyness pulled the worst of her out everytime. If she could turn back time, she would just jump in and kiss Himawari. She cannot, however. She regretted it all. She pleaded on God as her emotions overflowed her heart.

"Please take care of her. Please bless her!"

"Why should I? That will defeat the purpose. You can't mature that way, can you?"

"Me? Don't you mean the humanity?"

"No. Just you. This entire world is built to educate you. All of this world existed to teach you. The good and the bad. The beautiful and the ugly. Justice and Evil. Angels and Demons .All served that very one purpose of to make you mature."

God's words was rather confusing for Sakurako. The blonde blinked, not understanding very well what the man was saying. The Lord knew very well that what he said was misleading and started explaining.

"Human race is just a soul. Only one. I created them a long time ago. A soul will automatically manifest a body for itself. But I failed in educating it. And everytime a human dies with regret, with hatred, with pain, the soul split, thus divided in strength. And this world was made for one sole purpose - maturing the human soul."

The information shocked Sakurako stiff. After a long while that the girl could manage to pull herself asking, much disbelief in her heart.

"I am Hitler?"

"And those whom he killed."

"I am Barack Obama?"

"And those serving him, yes."

"And I am Himawari!?"

"...Yes, and you are Sakurako, the very person that loved her."

It was a surprise for Sakurako. She loved herself all along? But God seemed to read her mind as he continued his words.

"You are one single being, but you are different individuals. You are Sakurako. And she's Himawari. Your soul are the same, but you are different. Lovely paradox, is it not?"

Sakurako didn't know what to say anymore and remained silent. This blank place was rather comforting for her. She felt like dissolving. And her body was vanishing slowly too. God noticed this and grab Sakurako and stopped the process. He spoke with a warm voice. A voice of judgement.

"Let's discuss what's coming next."

"Eh? But... Aren't I going to Heaven?"

God shook his head as he chuckled softly. She took a hold of Sakurako's hand and guide her to walk forward. A change in the atmosphere could be felt.

"There is no such place. Usual, your soul will vanish here, if you can't find it a place to belong. But I will give a second chance to die without regret. After all, I love teaching. And I haven't watch any romance shows lately."

The man lifted Sakurako body, using his hands. Gathering strength, he threw the girl forward, shouting.

"Go confess! I can't take care of that girl, so I am dumping it on you. And good luck."

The space in front of the blonde warped as she flew. After seconds, she found herself floating in space, starting to fly into Earth with a high velocity. She closed her eyes and opened them, as her instinct told her to do so. And what appeared in front of her was Himawari, her beloved friend, kneeing by her side, desperated.

"Sakurako, please wake up! Please wake up!"

Her head screamed in pain, but she knew one thing for sure. She was alive, once more. And she would not delay things any further.

"Hima-chan!"

She pulled her body up and embraced her brunette. God gave her a second chance. She would not let it go waste. Ever.

_'Let's confess! I got a girl to love!'_

* * *

A/N: How is it, everyone. Just to let you know, this is not a one shot. Chapter 2 is coming in a few days, depending on my laziness. Is anyone offeneded? I suppose not though. Please review!


	2. Limited

Chapter 2 - Limited

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry for the delayed update. A lot of things happened, bad things indeed. Nevermind that, please enjoy the story. I do not own Yuru Yuri.

* * *

"Why are you so reckless, Sakurako?"

"Shut up, boob monster!"

"My breast have nothing to do with this!"

There they go again. Without being said, the two girls that were arguing no doubt, Himawari and Sakurako. The duo was fighting like always. Himawari was scolding Sakurako for her carelessness and the blonde was being arrogant as usual. But of course, things had changed, even though unnoticed by the brunette, inside Sakurako's head. What Himawari didn't see was that her childhood friend was blushing from time to time while talking. The girl was trying hard to figure out a way to confess her feelings. She had decided that she will not let her second chance go waste. However, her tsundere-ness was getting in the way.

"You really made me worried, geez!"

Those soft and considerate words rendered Sakurako beet red, her face flushed like a rose. The girl stuttered like mad while coming up an abnormal reply, which suceeded without any effort in surprising the brunette, also painting a light scarlet color on the girl's cheeks.

"...T-thank you... I guess..."

"Eh?"

"...Thank you... for worrying...'bout me..."

Her last words were barely audible, but Himawari heard it loud and clear. The girl went stiff and speechless for like minutes before managing to ask back like a robot, her eyes still were very wide.

"Did you just say 'thank you'?"

"You heard it, didn't you? Why asking?"

Yep Sakurako was definitely like a tsundere. At mist of the strangeness, Himawari couldn't help but to think that her friend "is acting cute". The shy behavior made the brunette's heart speed up like hell. She tried her best to hold back the urge of jumping and squealing like a gir in love. But, well, she was a little girl in love. She was deeply in love with this little, cute and sweet yet arrogant girl in front of her for a real long time. Back when they were still little kids that feeling had already existed, and it had grown stronger and stronger over the time. However, as they entered high school, Sakurako started to act a little... distant, and Himawari held back her emotions, thinking "It would be weird for me to be sweet by myself, right?" kind of thoughts. One thing led to another, they began fighting like enemies, desipte their loving childhood. It seemed different now. Himawari sense a sudden intuition, like someone was encouraging her to show her feelings.

_'But what if I was just getting excited by myself? What if she really hated me?'_

It went to her head at times when she wondered why Sakurako acted that to her. She asked herself if Sakurako really hated her, or just faking it for some private reasons. But she strengthened her mind amd clenched her fist. She must do it, now or never. She spoke softly and trembled a little as she mustering all her courage to ask.

"Hey, Sa-chan..."

The change in the atmosphere was rapid. The sweetness in Himawari's voice startled the blonde. It seemed like she switched to her dere dere mode and started to mutter lovingly as well.

"What...is it?"

"Would you be... my friend... again...?"

"...*nod*..."

Sakurako sounded like she was hestiating for a short moment, but she agreed willingly. But of course, she was not really hestiating, she was just embarrassed. The blonde was overjoyed and slowly, she dropped her body and leaned on Himawari, going in for an embrace. The brunette was taken back by the bold action of the shy girl, and without doubt she was really happy too. So happy that her heart can explode.

"I missed being hugged by you, Hima-chan..."

Sakurako's voice was really muffled, it looked like she could have cry from the happiness anytime. Himawari rubbed her childhood's friend head, and replied dearly. She still didn't know why the girl fakingly hated her in the past, and she couldn't bring herself to care. All that matters was that the girl she loved was in her arms.

"Hehe. I missed that sensation of hugging you."

That was one kind of feeling that Himawari enjoyed very much. Everytime she's near the blonde, she felt a need to protect and the desire to be protected by Sakurako. Those feelings were so strong that it drove her mad at times. The flat-chested girl relaxed her body, she let it went craddled in the hug, and briefly, closed her eyes, only to feel a light breeze wrap her body. Feeling that something strange was happening, she parted her eyes with much haste. What appeared in front of her was the man that she met moments ago. The man whom mankind called God. Time stopped. The Almight's face had a quite sorrow expression on it. He was the first to speak, breaking the silence with an appology:

"I am sorry to interupt you , but I have something to inform you."

Not letting Sakurako ask anything, God continued after a short pause, while the blonde was still speechless.

"Unless you confess your love and have it mutual in 7 days, you will die, permanently. I didn't tell you this earlier because I didn't want to pressure you, but, seeing your pace, I guess I have no choice. I mean, you just escape death, and you can't just say 'I love you' right away?"

It was until now that Sakurako opened her mouth, only to answer the man's words with a question. She didn't quite catch what he just said.

"Why?"

God scratched his head , seemingly embarrassed as he replied.

"You see, despite being God, my powers are limited. Only true love can truly resurrect someone, and nothing else can. That's why the Djini couldn't grant your wish of love, or why the Sleeping Beauty can only be woken up by the Prince's kiss. True, and mutual love, the most powerful thing thus the only power that can save you now. I am useless in this."

Saying so, the man bowed deeply and vanished with a flash of white light. He seemed rushed. Everything returned to normal. Sakurako was slowly chewing God's words while Himawari was still hugging her, clueless of what happened.

_'What am I going to do?'_

Sakurako wondered that herself. She was a real real real deep trouble.

* * *

A/N: How is it? Please review, kay? The Djini that won't grant the wish for true love of Jafar is from Aladin, and I guess everyone knows Sleeping Beauty. I don't own them both.


	3. God Vanished - puff!

Chapter 3 - God vanished - puff!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the very long update. I had no excuse, just being lazy. Well, enjoy the fic. This one will be my last fic here, I guess. That doesn't mean that I will stop writing. Maybe I'll come back someday if I have the mood. After this, I'll write a fic for Last Game. Anyone interested?

* * *

Sakurako hold the girl she loves tightly as her head was in turmoil. She was really at lost and she had no idea what she should do. She thought about confessing right at the spot, but something stopped her dead track. Maybe it was her tsundere-ness, maybe it was her "woman instinct" if she really was a real woman, she had no idea. But something told her she can't just blow her feelings right here and now out in the open. Or maybe she was goddamn scared. A fear of rejection overwhelmed her mind.

_'What if she hates me for it?'_

The thought itself made the blonde shiver. Life without her dear friend is no heck of a life at all, that she know very well. And that was what frightened her. More than that, if she were to be rejected, she would die. Nothing could have been any worse than that. Sensing Sakurako's mood using complicated methods, Himawari suddenly asked.

"What is it? Your actions are making me curious you know."

Sakurako gently pushed Himawari out of her arms. She was in real distress right now, sweating like mad. To confess or not to confess. But of course, she had no choice but to spit everything out. However, she desired to delay it, even if it was just for a few minutes more. Despite that anything bad can happen will happen, she still tried to delay it. She had no escape.

"I... want to talk... at home...'

She had to confront it after all. Of course, her tsundere personality wouldn't never allow her to do it in public. After saying those short words, she took a hold of Himawari's hand, and started to run.

"Wait a minute, Sakurako!"

Their time had come. The end of everything, or maybe, a start of something new, better.

After 15 minutes of (fast) walking, they reached home. They didn't even mind Sakurako's sisters as the blone just ran past them, pulling Himawari into the room.

"What is going on, Hanako?"

"I don't know, nee-chan..."

The two other Oohmuro girls were concerned by the strange happenings. But the blonde simply ignored them, as she slammed shut her bedroom's door. Himawari asked after a minute of breath-catching.

"What...hah...do...you...hah...want...?"

*thump*

"Huh?"

There wasn't a reply. Instead, Himawari felt a weight on her. A strangely familiar warmth covered her body. She felt drops of Sakurako's sweat being absorbed by her uniform. It had been a very long while since the last time she smell this scent. Sakurako's sweet aroma. She felt relaxed for a moment, until she remembered the reason she was dragged her.

"Sakurako?"

Still no answer. But this time, the brunette could feel her friend snucking up to her chest, brushing her soft head slightly into that area. Just like a cat. As if the act was natural, Himawari opened her arms, hugging her blonde. She blushed a bit as she become conscious of her unusual act, but she didn't withdraw. Since they are both acting weird. And then, the brunette felt her lips being touched, making her body stiff. It was a clumsy, inexperienced, first kiss. It last for a few seconds before Sakurako let go, and Himawari quickly pulled away, seemingly very embarassed.

"Wh-Wha-What was that for?"

Sakurako wore a sad expression on her face. She started muttering softly and sweetly, somewhat sorrowful. The words that she always wanted to say.

"I... love you."

She didn't sound nervous at all. She managed to smile while tears were streaming slowly. She wasn't in pain, or hurt, it was just that her feelings were uncontainable that they flooded. It can't be helped. She loved her friend too much.

"Even if you're my dearest friend, even if you're a girl... I still love you..."

Waves of pure feelings washed over Himawari. She was really happy. Her love was mutual. Without any thinking, she squeezed Sakurako in her arms.

"I love you too! I thought that you didn't feel the same. You always acted so... Why now?"

Smiling lovingly, she replied mysteriously.

"I found out the meaning of the world."

~In another place~

God was smirking like he was having fun.

"I feel kinda bad for tricking her. Well, it was more like helping her though."

Finishing his words, he vanished, no trace was left.

~FIN~

* * *

A/N:This is it, folks. I am (temporarily) retiring from Yuru Yuri fics. I can only say that I am a little bored. I'll be back, maybe. Hopefully, next time I'm here, I'll be Mr Not-Lonely Genius Otaku. Now, hasta la vista!

~God vanished~


End file.
